Black as Night
by NightmarePegasus
Summary: There's a new Mew in town, but she's not like the others! Instead, she's the exact opposite of them. Can Gale pull it together and help the team fight or will she betray her home and friends for something else? Main: SardonXOC Hints: ElliotXOC DrenXOC
1. I'm a What?

Mew Mew Power/ Tokyo Mew Mew Story: There's a new Mew in town and she's one of the darker Mews. Will Gale make or break hearts out on the field?

_**Chapter One: I'm a what?**_

I yawned as I leaned back onto the bed, Van Helsing, one of my absolute favorite movies was on very late this night and it had just started getting good. I watched as Dracula's brides cuddled up closer to him, I sighed and wished that I could be up near the man who was playing as Dracula in the movie. I got up as a commercial came on and headed to the kitchen, I pulled a can of soda out of the fridge then popped then top "Such a sucker for vampire and werewolf movies," I muttered to myself; I took a sip and looked outside the window at darkness that covered everything in sight. I blinked when I saw something disappear into a shadow; I sat my can down and rubbed my eyes then looked again "I'm seeing things again," I grumbled softly as I walked back to my room, finding Dracula waltzing out of the room as the young werewolf screamed in anger, I chuckled softly as I plopped down on my messed up bed.

"So, what are we watching?" I jumped up and faced the voice that came from behind me, I found a teen boy sitting cross legged on my bed while staring at me with his bright yellow eyes.

He slowly stood up while keeping his gaze set on me "Who are you and why are you inside my home?" I demanded as he gave me a smirk as he held out his hand.

"You won't have to worry about anything right now," he replied, I felt a pressure on my body but I quickly shook it off and grabbed his out stretched hand, turning it wear it was behind his back. I had him pinned against the wall before he knew it "N-ngh! Let me go!" he growled, I pressed him a little harder against the wall and he hissed softly.

I leaned up close to his pointed ears "Next time when I ask, tell me or you could end up dead, you little alien," I hissed softly in his ear, I felt a small shiver go through his body. "Now, who are you and why are you here in my room?" I snarled softly, he moved to where he could look at me without hurting himself further.

"M-my name is Dren," he hissed softly and gulped in pain, I loosened up some so he could finish explaining "I'm here on a mission for my leader, Deep Blue," I blinked and let my grip go on his arm.

I moved away from him as he fully turned around to glare at me as he rubbed his hurt arm "And this mission is?" I questioned, he glanced around my room as if he saw it for the very first time he was here. I narrowed my eyes slightly "Enjoying the view of my room, Dren?" I questioned, he quickly looked back at me then suddenly vanished and I sighed as the sister ran to her dying werewolf brother's side. I shook my head and turned the television off, letting the darkness cloak the room as I got ready for bed.

-Next Day-

I walked out of my house and locked the door behind me; I walked down the street in the garb I usually wore each and every day. A long black trench coat that had tons of safety pins along the coat, it had two rows of metal safety pins going through silver eyelets down the front, and another row down the back. A big silver zipper going down the center and two rows of silver rivets on each sleeve cuff, with a metal O-ring connected to a small chain above each slit in the front. The trench coat was the main thing someone would see before they could see the rest of my clothes, other than my shoes which were a very rare Tripp Grommet Strap Platforms that I had shipped over from America, when I even wore some very tight hosiery which meant they were fish nets. Under my long trench coat was covering my Black Strapless Peplum Dress, I brushed my black hair from my face as I glanced around. I looked up at the sky and adjusted my sunglasses when I saw a shape vanish from view "Great, now he's following me," I thought, I shook my head slightly and continued my walk towards the park to my little hideaway from everyone. As I walked into the park, I noticed a small pink café that was nearby "Ugh, a god forsaken color," I groaned from seeing the color pink, I rubbed my temples and started to walk off when an earthquake suddenly hit the park "W-whoa!" I exclaimed in alarm as I staggered back, trying to regain my balance. Suddenly a bright red light shot out into different directions, one at me then another at a young red head girl, I yelped out in surprise and fell back in into a small bush that ended up behind it where right in front of it was a stream and when I hit the ground I passed out.

-Hours Later-

I awoke to find someone holding me in their arms "H-huh?" I rubbed my eyes and found myself looking up at another alien; I jerked myself away from him. "Who are you?" I demanded; this whole alien thing was getting way to weird for me to handle.

He stood up and looked at me with his beautiful steel grey eyes "I am Sardon, you might know Dren from last night," I narrowed my eyes from last night's events.

"So, what are you, his older brother? Or just a partner in his mission from Deep Blue," his eyes widen from my comment and roughly grabbed my arm.

"He told you!" he snarled, I gasped softly and tried to pull away from him but he kept a tight grip on my arm. "Such an idiot," he growled softly and he looked into my eyes again "You're going to come with me," he said, I jerked my arm away from him finally and took a couple of steps backwards as I glared at him.

"I'm not going anywhere," I growled softly, he grabbed my wrists and jerked me up to him; I gasped again when I found myself up near his face.

His eyes glittered in frustration "You are coming with me," he hissed, I narrowed my eyes and thrusted the palm of my hand at his nose. He grabbed his nose and I quickly took off running "Get back here!" he yelled, I ran faster and shot down different paths of the park to try and loose him in the brush. I ducked into a large bush and tired to huddle down to where Sardon couldn't see me, I peeked out and saw the café was nearby and I quickly took a look around but didn't see him anywhere.

I took off and threw open the doors, turning where I slammed them shut behind me "God, what a weird alien," I thought to myself, I sighed and turned around. I found myself in a room with three other people there, the red head from the park and two other men "O-oh, I'm sorry for busting in here like this," I bowed slightly and rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh wow, I guess we found another Mew Mew," said the blond hair man, I blinked and felt something twitch on the top of my head; I reached up and touched a pair of soft and fuzzy ears.

"What the…" the brunette walked up to me as I looked at the long black tail that flicked back and forth behind me "W-what is going on?" I demanded as I glared at him.

He gently took my hand "Listen, just sit down and I'll explain everything to you, okay?" he said as I looked at my tail again and saw it twitch again, I looked back at him and nodded slowly. He lead me to a table and sat me down "Elliot, you talk to Zoey about working here, I'll explain everything to her," the blond nodded and started talking to the red head. "Now, there's a race of aliens that are trying to destroy all of the humans so they can take the Earth as their new home," he explained, I felt the ears twitch again as I absorbed the story.

"Where do I come into play?" I asked softly, I was kind of scared to know the truth at what I was about to become a part of.

He sighed softly "You, Zoey and four others are infused with endangered animals DNA, from what I can tell, you have the Black Panther infused with you while Zoey has the Iriomote Wildcat infused with her. You're a part of the Mew Project that Elliot and I had started to keep this planet safe from the aliens that want to take it over, we need you to help us," he finished, I looked at him as if he was insane and I quickly got up.

"This…this is insane! There's no such thing!" I exclaimed as I backed up, he stood up and took my hand again with a worried expression on his face.

"I know this sounds crazy but you must believe me, we do need your help," he said, I noticed that Elliot and Zoey were looking at me.

I pulled my hand away "You people are insane, what is this? Something you cook up so you can get some random girls here to work for you?" I laughed softly "You people are so stupid!" I hissed as I glared at the two men.

"Listen here, girl," snapped Elliot, I gave him my best death glare as he continued "This isn't some game, the planet is in danger and so are the millions of people that are living right now, so stop acting like this and get a grip," I growled softly.

I walked up to him, growling softly "Prove to me that you aren't lying and _MAYBE _I'll consider helping out, if you can't find away, then I'm out of here," I felt a quivering hand touch my shoulder, I glared at Zoey.

"Please, calm down, Gale," I tensed up and looked at the brunette that stood nearby; I jerked my shoulder away from her and backed away from them. I felt him touch my shoulder with a gentle hand and I quickly smacked it away.

"Don't you touch me, boy," I stalked out of the café and my tail knocked over a table and a chair as I shut the door, right now I didn't care what people thought of my ears and tail but as long as I could get out of the café and away from those two idiots fast enough was fine with me. I headed towards home when I heard someone calling out my name, I turned and saw Zoey running after me "What do you want from me, Zoey," I hissed softly as she ran up, panting some from running that short distance.

"Listen, I know it sounds crazy but you have to help, I can't do this all by myself," she replied, I crossed my arms over my chest as my tail swished slowly.

I looked at her then glanced back at my tail as it swished "Ugh, fine, I won't work there in the café," I growled softly as she smiled, I kept watching my tail then I looked at her and sighed. "So, what do I need to do?" I asked and before she could answer, I saw Elliot before he walked up to where we were.

"Here," a small, pink flying ball of fluff flew up and spat out a pendant into my hand, I looked at him "Just be around the café, we are going to need you to be helping out around there so you know when there's a Predasite nearby, now come on back to the café," I sighed in an aggravated tone and followed them both back to the café.


	2. Work and Work

_**Chapter 2: Work and Work**_

After seeing the outfit that I was going to wear while working, I immediately turned my nose up to it because of how it looked on Zoey and the color of it "There is no way you are going to get me into a pink uniform!" I hissed and my ears popped up again right after I had just made them disappear.

"You have to wear it," growled Elliot, I glared at the offensive color and didn't make a move to take it from Wesley "Ugh, just take it!" I growled at Elliot and smacked the offensive garment away from me and on to Elliot's head.

"Then, why don't you wear it! I do NOT wear pink in any shape or form! Give me the right fabric and I'll make my own that suits my needs," I snapped, they blinked and Wesley sighed softly. "What? You don't believe me? Then get me what I need and I'll prove to you I can do it," Elliot growled softly and walked out of the room.

I heard Zoey softly sigh "This is going to be a very long day," my ears twitched when I heard her mutter that under her breath; I looked at Elliot when he walked back in carrying fabric in his arms.

"Here," he jumped them in my arms, I noticed the major color was black and I sighed in relief, I sat the stuff down and started to work on my new uniform. I noticed that they all were watching me as I sewed and I felt my tail twitch in annoyance but I didn't voice my thoughts. I held up the now new uniform for me and I heard the others gasp "Wow, that's amazing," I smirked when he admitted I was good at something other than ticking him off.

"That is so cute!" Zoey squealed in delight, I held it to the side and examined my work.

I sighed softly "Oh, I could have done better on the stitching but I would have needed a mannequin to assist me on that," I replied, I sat it down and slipped my trench coat off and took them both back to the locker room.

-Elliot's POV-

I couldn't help but gaze after Gale as she walked back to the locker room, she had the perfect body that just screamed it, and I quickly turned my glance away from her then waited for her to come back out in her new uniform that she made. "I wonder what it looks like on her," I kept my gaze near the door so I could see it when she first came out, I heard Zoey chatting idly about stuff that I didn't want to hear about when my jaw dropped.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked, her uniform was about the same thing as her dress only it had white, silk like ribbons flowing from the bows and she kept her shoes that she wore when she first got here.

"It fits you perfectly!" squealed Zoey; I couldn't say anything about it because it really did fit her, she smiled and spun around so we could see the back of her outfit. I spotted the mark that showed that she was a part of the group, it was on her shoulder, and it was in the shape of a cat that was curled up around a heart.

"Now that everything is settled, we should get ready to open up for the customers," Wesley stated, they nodded and I watched as Gale quickly started to move her hair back so it wouldn't get in the way. I walked to the back of the café to go ahead and get out of the way; I looked at Wesley as he started getting out ingredients on what he was going to make for the sweet toothed people.

The doors opened "Welcome to Café Mew Mew, please let me get you seated," I heard Gale say, I smiled as I watched the two girls work to make the customers happy.

-Couple Hours Later, Gale's POV-

I sighed in relief as the last customer left for the day, I took the dishes off a table and worked my way to the back room so they could be washed by Zoey while I swept and mopped the floor "Phew, I'm glad that you decided to help me out with this, Gale," she rubbed her forhead and continued to wash the dishes.

"No problem, but this isn't going to be easier when the girls tell their friends about this place. Then we'll have a lot more work to do!" I shot back as I wiped crumbs off the table and I heard her groan, I giggled softly to myself as I mopped the floor. I leaned the mop up against the wall to pick up more dishes and as I started to walk to the kitchen, I slipped on the floor where I had just mopped "EEK!" I squeaked out and suddenly was caught up in someone's arms.

"Gale, are you okay?" I looked up and found that Elliot had caught me up in his arms; I blushed slightly as he helped me stand up.

"I'm fine, thanks," I muttered, I picked up the dishes that had crashed onto the floor when I fell and I noticed he knelt down to help me. I took the pieces and threw them into the garbage and I looked at Elliot "Thanks again for catching me," I said, he gave me a small shrug and walked off, I snorted through my nose then headed back to the kitchen "God he is such a…" I trailed off when I saw Wesley standing there.

"Mean?" he offered and I chuckled softly.

"Sure, let's go with that," I said, he shook his head and shut a book he was looking into "I didn't know you were still in here," I stated.

"It's okay, I'm fixing to lock up anyway, go on home and I'll finish everything up, okay?" I shrugged slightly then headed towards the locker room.

Before I went in, I felt a hand on my shoulder "Gale," I turned and saw Elliot standing there.

"What, Elliot?" I asked, before I could move, he leaned in and kissed me on my lips. I couldn't move back because I was pinned up against the door "M-mm!" I shoved him back just barely "E-Elliot what is with you!" I hissed, he blinked then pulled away from me.

He took a couple steps back "F-forgive me for doing that," he muttered and quickly walked off, I touched my lips and I could feel myself blushing. I quickly went inside the locker room and got changed out of my uniform and back into my street clothes.

When I walked out, I looked up the stairs that led up to the second story of the café and I shook my head "God, I don't get him at all," I thought as I headed out of the café "See you tomorrow, Wesley," I called out back to him, I heard him say something but I had already walked out of the door. I reached into the pocket of my trench coat and pulled out my music player, I plugged the two headphone ear pieces into my ear then turned it on as I walked. I hummed along with a song as I headed toward the park, for a short cut on the way back home, with my mind wandering over the last couple of hours and I blushed when it came to the recent kiss between Elliot and me. I stopped at the fountain and gazed at it then took out my headphones "Why did he kiss me then suddenly run away like that?" I thought, I touched my lips and thought back to his touching mine.

I felt my ears and tail pop out, I giggled softly as my tail swished excitedly and I started to walk off again "Well, well, what are you so giggly about?" I turned around and found that Dren in the air above me.

"What do you want, Dren?" I growled, he slowly flew around me and I followed him with my eyes then turned when he got behind me.

"Oh, I'm just here to see how you were doing," he replied, I narrowed my eyes slightly and softly growled at him.

"Yeah, right, Dren!" I hissed, I yelped out when someone caught me off guard when they grabbed me from behind "Let me go!" I struggled; I glared at Dren as he laughed.

"Told you she would fall for this, Sardon, now you have her to experiment on," Dren chuckled; I turned my head to see Sardon's steel gray eyes staring back at me.

I started to struggle in his arms "LET ME GO!" I screamed; Sardon held me tightly while Dren quickly covered my mouth, muffling my screams and cries for help.

"Sardon, let's go before the other girl gets here!" Dren stated, I struggled harder but Sardon kept a tight hold on me and they took me away from my home.


	3. Kidnapped and Blooming Love!

**_Chapter 3: Kidnapped and Blossoming love!_**

I paced around the prison I was in "Why wasn't I paying attention? I wouldn't be here if I was paying attention to my surroundings!" I punched the wall but it bent to my wrist and I bounced back some.

I sat down on the floor and buried my face into my knees "Aw, what's wrong, Gale?" I lifted my head up and glared at the youngest Cyniclon, whose name was Tarb, as he floated around the prison. "Who seem so sad in there," he frowned at me then laughed, I got up and growled at him.

"Why am I here!" I demanded as I watched him float around me.

"I don't know, Sardon took an interest in you when you about knocked him out with that punch of yours," he replied, he stopped floating around and stayed in front of me. He got closer to the wall and peered in at me "So, what animal are you?" I took a glance at my tail then back at him.

"Black Panther…though I haven't had a chance to do anything since you guys KIDNAPPED ME!" I plopped down and I felt my ears flick back as I crossed my arms.

He floated around to where I could see him "Wow, you have some anger problems," he laughed; I immediately jumped up and attacked where he was but he moved back and laughed louder. "Aw, can't you get me?" he laughed, I glared at him as my anger started growing and festering inside of me when suddenly, I let out a panther like roar.

I gasped in surprise and covered my mouth, I looked at him to find that he was cowering back at the wall "I-I'm so sorry, I-I really don't know what came over me, Tarb," I whispered, I staggered back and fell onto the floor.

Dren and Sardon appeared in the room "What was that!" Sardon demanded, I didn't look at them and stared at the floor.

"S-she roared," my tail wrapped around my legs, I was embarrassed that I roared like the animal I was infused with.

I heard Tarb explain how he made me do it to the others "So, Gale, you roared? Interesting development," I glared at Sardon and huffed to myself then looked away from them. I heard them leave and I looked up, I sighed softly as I sat my head on my knees to think about how I could possibly get out of this one. I shut my eyes and pulled my body closer, if I was where I think I was, then there was no way I could possibly escape from here, I would just have to sit there and wait for someone to figure out that I wasn't there and come to save me.

I bit my lower lip and fought back the tears that threatened to spill "No one is going to find me, I'll be stuck here until they decide to kill me," I thought to myself, I buried my face into my knees to hide my face, if they came back in, and I cried softly.

-Elliot's POV-

"Wesley, have you found her yet?" I asked worriedly as I peered at the computer screen, hoping to see if she was found yet.

"Elliot, calm down, and no, we haven't found her yet," he replied, I bit my lip.

"Damn it! Those Cyniclons took her away! I just know it!" I growled as I started pacing again, I stopped at the doorway and watched as Zoey struggled to work without the help of Gale and the newest member, Corina.

Zoey looked at me with a worried expression, hoping that I had an answer if we had found her yet, but I shook my head no and her face saddened as she quickly went to get more orders to some customers. "Elliot, look! I think we found her, but…" I had darted over to the computer and saw where she was "you were right, the Cyniclons have her," Wesley stated, I hung my head some and knew there wasn't a chance to save her unless they brought her back.

-Gale's POV-

I dodged another attack that was sent my way, I was panting hard from dodging the Plant Predasite's attack; they were trying to see how long I would last without my powers as a test to see how they could destroy the other girls. "N-ngh," I fell to one knee, I gulped and tried to concentrate on dodging but I was slammed into the wall; I slid down the wall, I was too weak to dodge anymore.

"Tarb, call it off, she's too weak now," Sardon stated as Dren flew over to me, I gave him a weak hiss when he pulled me up off the floor.

"Shut up, Gale," he snapped as he dragged me back to my prison and threw me in, activating the wall. I laid there, too tired to even glare at him as he left, but right now I was happy that they let me have a break for once.

I lifted my head up weakly off the floor when Sardon walked in "What do you want now?" I growled, he ignored me as he walked over to a computer and started typing something in. I tried to push myself up off the floor but my arms gave up and I hit the floor, he looked over at me but I quickly moved my eyes to look at something else. Before I knew it, he gently grabbed my chin and lifted my head up so he could look into my eyes. I gasped softly as he ran his thumb over my lips "W-what do you want from me?" I asked softly, he gently helped me up till I was in a standing position "S-Sardon?" I gulped softly as he stared into my eyes.

He didn't say anything for awhile, he gently reached up and brushed my hair from my face which made me flinch slightly in surprise "Calm down, Gale," he whispered and my eyes didn't leave his face. "I just…don't know what I see in you but," he paused, searching my face for the answer as if it was there "there is something interesting about you that I just crave," he finished, I felt my face heat up as he leaned in a bit closer to my face.

His other arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him "S-Sardon," I gasped, he pulled my face closer to his and our lips met. My eyes widened some but I slowly relaxed and kissed him back, his other hand moved away from my chin and wrapped it around my waist, I hesitated for a little bit but I shyly wrapped my arms around his neck and my fingers danced through his hair. When he finally pulled away, I was light headed from the kiss he had given me "S-sorry," I whispered shyly, I tried to look down but he lifted my head up before I could.

"It's okay," he stated, he gently ran his fingers along the outline of my lips which cause me to blush and that led to my ears and tail popping out. He chuckled as he rubbed my ears, I closed my eyes and leaned against him "Weakness for you?" my eyes flashed opened and I blushed from it.

I gulped softly then looked up at him "Sardon, when…when am I going back to Earth?" I asked softly, his eyes grew somewhat cold but warmed back up.

"That's up to Deep Blue, Gale," he replied, my ears drooped slightly and I sighed as I looked down but he kept my face tilted up to his "I'll ask, but I do know it won't be anytime soon," I leaned back against him as I felt his hands run down my back. I closed my eyes and I started to doze "Gale?" my ears twitched but I just let myself lean against him and letting the tiredness seep into my bones, Sardon kept me in his arms until I finally fell right to sleep.


	4. Escape

Yes, I know it's short but I wanted to get Gale back on Earth and with the team as soon as possible! And yes, Dren really doesn't like her all that well =D so...yay here's Chapter 4!

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Escape_**

-Sardon's POV-

When Gale had fallen asleep, I took her to my room and laid her in my bed "Why am I getting these feelings when I'm around her?" I thought to myself as I watched her sleep soundly; I gently brushed some of her silky hair from her face then I walked out of the room and headed towards where Deep Blue was located at. When I got there, I knelt down on one knee in respect "Deep Blue, I'm sorry for bothering you right now," I said, without moving my head I looked up to where his voice usually came from.

"Sardon, what is it? What news do you bring from your experiment with the girl?" he asked, my mind flashed back to the results of the experiment I did with her on trying to make her transform then it dipped back to when our lips met.

I shook myself out of it "Even having her be attacked by Tarb's Predasite, she could not transform but under certain circumstances, her tail and ears would pop out," I replied as I looked up fully.

"Very interesting," came his voice after a bit of a wait "Keep experimenting on her," I sighed softly and hoped he didn't hear it, I knew she wouldn't like the idea of keeping her here longer than she really wanted to be. I stood up and was fixing to leave when he called to me "Sardon is there something bothering you?" I tensed up some but I didn't turn around.

"She wants to return home, Deep Blue," I took a small glance behind me as the air hummed with tension.

"Do not take her home, Sardon," I bit the inside of my cheek and gave a swift nod, showing him that I got it.

I left Deep Blue's room and headed back towards my room when I heard Gale scream, I ran the rest of the way and found Dren walking out of my room with Gale thrown over his shoulder "Dren, what are you doing!" I snapped as he looked at me with a curious yet innocent expression on his face.

"I found her in your room and I'm taking her back to her prison," he replied, I watched as she struggled in his grasp.

I stepped forward and pulled her away from him "She can't run away, there's no point in trying," she glanced back and forth between us, he blinked slightly then he started to grin.

"Oh, I see now," he chuckled and his yellow eyes got darker as did his grin "You have feelings for this girl!" I heard Gale gasp softly and his grin grew wider, he suddenly reached out and grabbed her. He jerked her over to him before I could stop him "We can't have Deep Blue hearing about this, can we, Sardon?" I balled my hand up into a fist and glared at him. "Can we?" he questioned, I growled when he had her pressed against him with his sword up to her neck.

"Damn it, Dren, let her go," I snarled, he gently rubbed his sword up and down her throat "Dren," making it sound as deadly as I could and he finally let her go, I grabbed her and pulled her back to my side. "Go fool around with that girl you're so much infatuated with," I growled, his eyes widened and backed up some, I gently wrapped my arm around her and lead her back into my room.

The door shut behind us "I-I'm sorry, Sardon," she said, I looked at her and saw that her tears had started to fall.

"Shh, calm down, Gale," I wiped her tears away when she looked up at me "Don't cry, my dear," I blinked when the words came out of my mouth and she looked at me surprised.

"D-dear?" she asked softly, I looked away but she caught my chin like I did her and kissed me, I closed my eyes and kissed her back. I ran my hands down her back, getting a feel of what I couldn't see with my eyes, then I pulled away "Sardon," she nipped at my neck and caused me to shiver slightly.

I ran my lips down her neck, kissing her throat where Dren rubbed his sword, her breathing started to increase "Are you okay?" I mumbled against her neck, she gulped softly and nodded. I gently ran my lips down to her shoulder and my hands wandered to the top of her dress in the back, she gasped softly as my fingers played with the zipper. Before I could fully unzip the back of her dress, someone pounded on the door and I pulled away from her then I turned to the door as it opened "What, Dren?" I gave him a glare as he walked in.

"Oh, Tarb was sent out onto the field and you might want to be there when he returns," he replied with a bored expression on his face, I shook my head as I walked out of my room while grabbing Dren and pulling him out with me. "Think I'm going to harm your little girlfriend," I glared at him as he smirked and I threw him against a wall.

"Listen, Dren, if I find out that you do any harm to her, so help me, I WILL kill you," I growled, his eyes widened slightly and I stalked off to where Tarb would appear with his Predasite.

-Dren's POV-

I watched as Sardon walked off, I quickly shot back to Sardon's room and opened the door "Gale, come on!" I growled and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" she yelled, I covered her mouth to shut her up.

"Listen! Deep Blue is not going to let you go, he's going to keep you here until you either become useless or you die," her eyes widened at my words "I'm going to help you get out of here but do not say a word on how you escaped," she nodded and I uncovered her mouth "You have everything?" she nodded and I held her up closer to me, I teleported back to Earth with her.


	5. Now What?

_**Chapter 5: Now What?**_

-Elliot's POV-

I looked out my window as the sun slowly began to set, I sighed softly and hoped that we could somehow free Gale from the Cyniclons "Damn them," I thought to myself as I started to move from the window, I looked again when I saw someone being dropped off roughly at the edge of the border around the café. I quickly darted out of my room and down the stairs to the outside "G-Gale!" I ran up to her and gently picked her up in my arms. She groaned as she rubbed her head "Gale! Are you okay?" I asked, she looked up at me and rubbed her face as if she was just waking up from sleep.

"I'm fine, but where am I?" she asked, I picked her up and took her inside the café.

"You're back home, Gale," I replied, she looked up at me and laid her head on my shoulder as I pushed the door open.

When I walked in, Zoey's eyes widened and she ran up "Gale!" she exclaimed, Gale looked at her and smiled some as Zoey held her hand. The other girls looked at Gale in surprise from her ears and tail "This is Gale, she's a part of the team," she explained, Kiki walked up and looked at her.

Gale laid her head back against my shoulder tiredly "I'm going to take Gale upstairs so she can rest," the other girls nodded and I walked upstairs slowly so I wouldn't jar her from falling back asleep. I walked over to my bed and laid her down on my bed "Gale, I'm so glad you're back," I whispered, she curled up some and I brushed her hair from her face gently. I pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed, watching her sleep "God, I'm glad we got her back," I thought as I rubbed her cheek while she slept.

-Gale's POV-

The sunlight poured into the room and woke me up, I sat up in the bed I was in while yawning "W-where am I?" I looked around and saw that it was not my room; I slipped my feet to the floor then noticed my feet were bare.

"Good morning, Gale," Elliot said as he walked in, I took a quick glance around the room and found that the only other thing in the room was a computer "You're in my room, if you're wondering," he held out a plate with bacon, eggs and pancakes.

"Oh, thank you," I took the plate and started to eat in a small hurry to fill my growling stomach; he sat down beside of me and patted my back when I got choked on an egg.

"Slow down, there's more food where this came from," he chuckled; I took a couple of breaths and swallowed as I rubbed the back of my head.

"I didn't have anything to eat while I was there," I looked away from his face and back at the half eaten food, I felt his hand touch my shoulder and I looked back at him. "They did experiments on me, I…I don't know if I can fight them again without that fear of them taking me back and…" I stopped as he took the plate away and held me against him.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe from all harm," he stated, he lifted my face up and kissed me suddenly.

"M-mm!" I pulled away in surprise "E-Elliot!" I gasped; I felt my face heat up then my ears and tail popped up from the kiss. I quickly got up and glared at him "Y...you and Sardon are just a like!" I snapped as I stormed out of the room and down the stairs to the café.

I ran into someone and looked up at them "Gale, are you okay?" Wesley asked, I backed up and walked around him without looking at him.

"I'm fine, I'm going to return home so I can get cleaned up for today," I replied as I walked out of the café before he could say anything else to me. As soon as I walked out, I took off running towards home, not caring if the Cyniclons caught me again and dragged me away from everything again. I took shortcuts and ran through the park, running past the people who were out so early in the morning and ducking behind bushes to get away from tiny crowds that sprouted. With me running as fast as I was, I wasn't watching where I was going when I slipped and twisted my ankle when I fell into the stream. "D-damn it!" I hissed as I rubbed my ankle and flinched form the unbearable pain that throbbed, I slowly tried to pull myself out of the stream.

"Gale! Are you okay?" I looked up and found Sardon in the air above me, he flew down and helped me out "You're ankle is swollen," he stated as he sat me back on the grass and I leaned against a tree.

"E-easy, it really hurts," I bit back a whimper in pain as he gently touched my ankle, his fingers gently massaged my ankle and I tilted my head back to keep from yelping out in pain.

"Shh, I know, I know," he whispered as he kept massaging, I looked back at him and watched how his fingers moved so delicately around "Why weren't you wearing your shoes?" he asked, I blinked and I felt my ears twitch.

I looked at his hand and saw small drops of blood had collected on his fingers "I…I left there in a rush to get away from Elliot," I replied, he looked up at me then washed my blood off into the stream and went back to massaging my ankle. I gasped out in pain and bit my lip to keep myself from screaming in pain "S-Sardon!" I yelped softly, he stopped and touched my cheek with a worried expression on his face. "I-I need you to take me home, this needs ice," he nodded and picked me up bridal style then he teleported to my home, I touched my head and groaned softly "I am so not used to the teleporting with them," I thought to myself as he laid me on my bed.

"Where would the ice be at?" he asked, I pointed to the kitchen and he headed in there.

"Look in the freezer," I pushed myself up on the bed and took a look at the bottom of my feet, there were small cuts and dried blood from running. "Damn, I need to get my shoes back," I muttered, Sardon came back in and put a tiny bag of ice on my ankle to stop the swelling.

He sat on the bed beside of me "Is there anything I can do?" he asked, I shook my head no and leaned against him.

I listened to his heart beat and his breathing, my ears popped up when his stomach growled "Is that so?" I looked up at him while he blushed, I giggled softly as his blush grew. "Let me guess, hungry?" he rubbed his arm and his stomach growled again, I laughed softly as I moved myself off of him.

"You don't have to get up to get me something to eat," he stated, I took the bag off my ankle and moved my foot around.

"Relax, my foot feels better now. Let's get you something to eat," I got up off the bed and tested my foot to see if it was good enough to move around on it. I walked into the kitchen with him right behind me "Now let's see here," I muttered as I rummaged through the fridge, I pulled out a pitcher of tea and set it out on the table "Look in the cupboard and get out two glasses," he opened up two of the doors and picked up two glasses. I picked out some ingredients that I had bought a couple days before and set them out on the counter by the stove, I picked out a pan under the stove then turned the stove on; while it heated up, I started cutting up some of the vegetables that crunched when cut and tossed them into the pan.

"What are you making?" he asked as he peered over my shoulder to watch.

"Ah ah, Sardon," I giggled as I put my finger to his lips "Sit down and let me finish cooking," he crossed his arms and sat down, still watching me as I pulled out another pan to fry the chicken in. Before I could get the chicken out of the fridge, Sardon came up behind me and turned the stove off "Hey, I'm cooking you some…thing…" I trailed off when he turned me around and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I can wait for food," he muttered, he then closed the gap between our lips and before I could do anything, he picked me up and carried me to my room.


	6. Trouble at the Cafe!

Oh god, this has got to be one of my most shortest chapters! D: sorry guys! I thought this was longer than I had typed up! Please forgive me! There's going to be a huge fight in the next chapter and I didn't want to put this chapter at a cliff hanger! Now on to the story!

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Trouble at the Café!_**

Sunlight poured through the curtains and caused me to wake up, I yawned as I rubbed my eyes "Good morning," my ears twitched and I opened my eyes to find Sardon lying right beside of me.

He reached over and rubbed my cheek, my ears pricked up "What…happened last night?" I asked as I sat up and noticed that our clothes were thrown across the room; I blushed when it hit me.

Sardon leaned over and kissed my neck, causing me to shiver "That and…" his hands rubbed my ears "this, they really put you over the edge," he purred in my ear, I gulped softly then glanced at the time.

I grabbed the clock "Oh god, I'm going to be late for work!" I squeaked, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back against him "S-Sardon, I have t-" he cut me off with a kiss as he pulled me down against him. "Sardon, I really have to go to work," I softly moaned as he licked and bit at my neck, he ran his hands over my back and before he had a chance to do anything else, my cell phone rang. I reached over and picked it up "Hello?" I asked as I pinned his wrists together to make him stop touching me.

"Gale, hurry up, we have a lot of customers today!" exclaimed Zoey, I sighed and quickly gave Sardon a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll be there in just a few minutes!" I replied and hung up the phone, I put my phone down "Sardon, I need to get a shower before I go," he sighed and let me go; I slipped off the bed then darted to the bathroom to get my shower.

-Later-

I ran into the back room and quickly got dressed in my uniform; I headed out of the locker room "Zoey, I'm here!" I called out to her and swiftly ran out to help her with the orders along with Bridget and Kiki.

As the hours started to whittle away, along with some of the customers, all hell broke loose "JANET!" an all too familiar voice yelled in American, I stopped what I was doing but I didn't turn to look behind me.

I took down another order and tried to ignore the person but somehow that didn't work out "Gale, turn around now," I sighed softly, knowing it was my father and step sister that were at the café entrance.

I turned and found my dad had gotten even chubbier from the last time that I saw him "Welcome to Café Mew Mew, you might have to wait for an open table," I said coldly, he didn't say a thing but I headed over to Zoey "Listen, have no one seat him, I'll seat him and nobody go over to him to take his order. I don't want you girls dragged into this mess, go tell the others," I whispered to Zoey; she nodded and without drawing attention to herself, she made her way to the others and told them what I had told her. After a bit, a couple of girls went up to the cash register and paid for their sweets "Come," I lead them both over to the table and handed them a menu "Pick out what you want, I'll give you a few minutes," I stated. I walked off, collecting dirty dishes and taking a few more orders, I headed to the kitchen "Wesley, Elliot, if a fight breaks down, please get all the girls out of here, I really don't want them caught in this," I put the dishes in the sink where Kiki was washing them and headed out. My dad motioned me over "What will you have, _sir_?" I tried to keep the hiss out of my voice, he looked at one of the girls and my eyes narrowed when I saw him look at Bridget.

"I'll take the girl in the green uniform," he said, I drew back my fist and punched him square in the nose.

"YOU PERVERTED BAKA!" I shrieked, he stood up while holding his nose as blood dripped from it "I DON'T CARE WHO THE HELL YOU ARE BUT YOU DON'T, AND I MEAN YOU DON'T, LOOK AT WOMEN LIKE THIS IS A BROTHEL!" I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him out, throwing him out of the café. I glared at my step sister, who was quivering where she sat at "Get. OUT!" she took off running out the doors and tried to help him up, I let the doors shut on them.

The café was dead silent as I walked to the back while rubbing my temples "Who was that?" asked Elliot with a surprised look on his face.

"That was my dad, perverted old man," I growled as I walked into the kitchen, I shooed Kiki away from the sink and started to do this dishes "Don't let him back in, if he tries to come back, call the cops," I hissed as I scrubbed some of the dishes a little too hard.

I could feel my tail behind me swishing in anger as I washed "Um, Gale," I looked over at Bridget as she adjusted her glasses "You're dad wants to speak with you," she stated, I huffed and my ears flattened back against my head.

"Tell him, leave or we will have you arrested, and if that doesn't make him leave then tell him to meet me after work," I sighed as I started back on the dish I was cleaning, Wesley put his hand on my shoulder.

"Gale, what's going on?" he asked, my ears twitched with annoyance.

"It's personal, Wesley, I can't tell anyone until I'm ready to face my demons," I replied softly, he blinked in surprise then nodded and gave me my space. "Right now, I need to face the major one after work," I thought to myself as I washed the dishes that was in the sink.

-After work-

After cleaning up when all the customers were gone, I quickly headed into the locker to change out of my uniform "Hey, Gale?" I looked at Zoey as I pulled on my shirt "Should we be there for backup?" she asked, I looked up some then shrugged as I pulled on my shorts.

"Don't care, but if it escalades into a fight, I want you guys out of there before you get hurt, okay?" I pulled my hair back into a tight pony tail as she nodded and hurried to get dressed. I watched as Kiki, Bridget and Corina get dressed in a hurry to "I'll be outside," I stated as I walked out, Elliot grabbed my shoulder before I walked out the front doors of the café and I looked at him.

"Listen, don't do anything rash," I rolled my eyes and brushed his hand off of my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't transform for that man," I growled, I walked out and stopped right outside the doors to wait for the others that were coming.


End file.
